memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Turn the Page
| |}} Introduction (blurb) Relaunching the adventures of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]], as Captain David Gold, Commander Sonya Gomez, and the rest of Starfleet's miracle workers solve the problems of the galaxy, one disaster at a time. At first, Dr. Sarjenka -- the first Dreman to graduate from Starfleet Medical Academy -- thought her posting to the da Vinci as deputy chief medical officer was a dream assignment. But her new boss, Dr. Elizabeth Lense, doesn't want her there, her mentor, Captain Gold, is surly and unapproachable, and she finds the atmosphere on the da Vinci to be radically different from what she expected. Sarjenka's trial by fire comes when the da Vinci is sent to Betrisius, where neural implants that are used to rehabilitate criminals in lieu of prisons are malfunctioning. The S.C.E. team must find a way to repair the damage -- and learn the truth behind why the implants aren't working before the planet devolves into chaos.... Beginning all-new adventures of the S.C.E.! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Leslie Banks • Augustus Bradford • Domenica Corsi • Dolanara (alias Jannim) • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Jolev • Rennan Konya • Ellec Krotine • Lauoc Soan • Elizabeth Lense • Luluma • Mairin ni Bhroanin • Laura Poynter • Qrana • Rha-Teramaet • Sarjenka • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Dilat th'Sena • Makk Vinx • Sandy Wetzel Kieran Duffy • Eliatriel • EMH • Bartholomew Faulwell • Rachel Gilman • Mark Jameson • P8 Blue • Salek • Sarek • Anthony Shabalala • Spock • T'Mandra • T'Vel Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Betrisius III • Betrisius Major system • Delavi III • Drema IV • Drema Station • Earth • Elba II • Gisela • Legara IV • Ligon II • New York City • New Zealand • Sigma Iotia II • Starbase 347 • Starbase 515 • Tantalus V Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betrisian (Lisqual) • Bolian • Borg • Boslic • Bynar • Cardassian • Efrosian • Klingon • Ligonian • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Ministry of Reformation • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical Academy • United Federation of Planets Other references :accelerated critical neural pathway formation • brandy • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • Dominion War • Federation-Klingon War of 2373 • flash grenade • joromi • Morhenza • neural mediation implant • projectile weapon • reformant • Saurian brandy • sawbones • Tellarite story • Traiaka Information Turn the Page was the first eBook of the "relaunched" Star Trek: Corps of Engineers series, formerly titled Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Related Stories Reviews Connections Many Splendors| after1=Troubleshooting| type2= | series2= | subtitle2= | format2= | before2= | after2= | type3= | series3= | subtitle3= | format3= | before3= | after3= | typea= | author=Dayton Ward Kevin Dilmore| formata= | beforea= Things Fall Apart| aftera=Age of the Empress| prevpocket= | nextpocket= | voyages1=SCE| adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:CoE eBooks